


Trusted

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: berserker!Martin makes a comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Martin is the first to learn about his Captain's past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Trusted

Data never spoke about her past. Most only took guesses, not even Phineas having a clue. Her paperwork was bare-bones, and her history was not included like everyone else's on the Hope. Any questions were fielded or outright ignored, and after a while, everyone stopped asking.

Martin Callahan of all people was the first to get a glimpse into her past.

It was a slow day on the Groundbreaker. Martin had accompanied the captain, shuddering when he passed his former prison on the way to the Sublight office. He didn’t much care for coming aboard the Groundbreaker, but thankfully most people didn’t recognize him. They would give him a look when he spoke, but he supposed without the moon mask they didn’t connect the dots. After stocking up on some ammo, Martin settled down in the Lost Hope to wait for the Captain to finish her business. Several men from some interstellar job were being rowdy in a corner, not sparing the redhead a passing glance. He didn’t mind it, glancing up from his Rizzo’s when he heard the familiar jingle of Data’s armor. Data gave him a nod before going to buy herself a drink, some of the interstellar crew whistling at her.

“Hey there doll, why don’t you come to join us?” One of the men laughed, Data rolling her eyes as she decided between drinks. The man's buddies laughed at his failure, one of the others standing and swaggering over to Data. He leaned against the counter, Data sighing in slight annoyance and looking over, only to freeze in place. The world just seemed to stop, the man leering as he leaned into her personal space.

“You look like you could use some company tonight.” His hot breath laced with the smell of alcohol rolled over her face, Data able to feel her heart hammering away in her chest.

“N-No...no.” She sounded so weak, the man reaching over to grab her by the arm.

“I know how to show ya a good time, I promise~” He purred, either ignoring or oblivious to how much Data looked like she wanted to run.

“I don’t think she’s going anywhere with you.” The Captain hadn’t seen nor felt Martin slide up beside her, the drunkard wincing when his wrist was painfully gripped.

“Hey man, let the fuck go!” He tried to pull away, rewards with an increasing grip that made his wrist let out a pained sound. Martin just glared before his free arm swung from nowhere, crunching in his nose. The man was sent falling back onto is ass, broken nose dripping blood all down his shirt. Martin just narrowed his eyes at the man, before gently pulling Data from the bar. They made it out of the room, Data just staring blankly ahead before seeming to come to just before the security room. The former moon man nearly jumped when she keeled over, hand over her mouth as if to vomit.

“What do you need?” Martin asked worriedly, able to see Lt. Wheeler hurrying over in worry.

“What happened?” The mardet asked, kneeling down beside the captain.

“Some guy at the bar touched her, and she froze up,” Martin explained poorly. “He made hints of wanting to take her somewhere private.

“Damn interstellar assholes...you think you can get her out of here? I’ll go have a word with them.” Wheeler stood, watching as the Captain took some deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. After a moment she moved to stand, Martin, offering his hand as a support. With a nod Martin led the Captain back to the Unreliable, unable to get a word out of her. Data went straight to her room, yanking off her outer armor and tossing it aside before hugging herself tightly.

“Do you need anything?” Martin cautiously asked, shuffling into the room and closing the door. He was still learning about how the crew reacted to certain things, but she definitely looked about to cry.

“...are you any good at hugs?” The question was weak, almost hesitant, glowing emerald eyes watching as Martin approached. Very awkward arms encompassed her, faltering as she pressed into the touch with a sob. For a few minutes, Martin just hugged her, entirely unsure of what else to do as the captain cried.

“He...he looked like my...my former fiance.” The words were muffled against his jacket. “I can’t…”

“What happened to him?” Martin asked softly, giving her back a small rub. He knew almost nothing about her, only knowing she was a colonist from the fabled Hope.

“....” Data sighed, pulling back and rubbing at her reddened eyes. “I...I was never supposed to be here. Be on the Hope.”

“What?” Martin gently pushed her to sit down, going to pour her a drink from the small cart in the room. “I thought everyone who was on was trained and everything?”

“The Board’s corruption stretches far beyond Halcyon…” Data just looked at the floor. “Earth was much like Halcyon...bribes and hard work near death were the only ways to succeed. I worked for Kolway Pharmaceuticals, the parent company of Auntie Cleo’s.” A glass full of wine made its way into her hand, quickly knocked back like a shot. “I was going to be head security chief, and the other who was in line showed interest in me. He...he was so sweet and kind, and loving.” Data cursed the break in her voice, holding the crystal glass in her hands tightly. “He lied...he only engaged me long enough to secure my passage on the Hope, and had...had me forced on board.” Her breathing hitched as she held out the glass for more, Martin filling it with a saddened look. “That man...he looked so much like _ him _ that I just...I froze.” 

“I don’t blame you.” Martin stood in front of her, Data looking up with tear-filled eyes. He offered a small smile, setting the bottle down before moving to hug her again. “I’m glad that you came to Halcyon. If it wasn’t for you, I would still be stuck as a sad moon man, watching as Halcyon collapsed.” He felt Data smile against him, slowly returning the hug. For a few minutes, he just held her, just glad to help, even if it was just a little bit.


End file.
